Reasons why I love Natsume Hyuuga by: Mikan Sakura
by BhndThyCrmsnEys
Summary: Natsume was walking through the corridors when he saw a notebook on the floor... he picked it up, the notebook was entitled 'Reasons why I love Natsume Hyuuga' See what will happen:)) Please read! One shot!


Hey:)) My third fanfic is here! This is kind of short, no it really is short... so Sorry:(( Hehehe...

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine...

* * *

Natsume was walking through the corridors when he saw a very small notebook near Mikan's door. He picked it up and saw the title written on its cover...

"Reasons why I love Natsume Hyuuga By:Mikan Sakura"

He was shocked... because he knew that Mikan would never write anything like this, I mean she hated him... Very much. He looked around to check if there's anyone there... Luckily there was none. He placed the notebook in his pocket, he went to his room and decided to read it. He sat down on his couch and opened the notebook...

"Hi! This is a property of Mikan Sakura, this notebook is about my first and last crush Natsume Hyuuga. He is my only crush... and I mean it, I have never felt this way before. I love him, I know that he will never like me because I am the exact opposite of him, but I don't care. Anyways.. this notebook has the things that I like or love about him."

Natsume was just staring at the little notebook, really shocked from what he read... Mikan loved him? and she thinks that he never liked her? For God sake! Natsume loved her too! and she was his crush too! He turned the notebook to the next page...

1) I love his crimson eyes

2)I love his hair

3)I love his looks

3)I love his voice

4)I love the way he thinks

5)I love his stupid little smirk

6) I love how he teases me

7)I love how mysterious he is

8)I love way he cares for Youichi

9)I love his personality

10)I love how he cares for others.. but without showing it, I don't know why...

11)I love how cute he is

12)I love how smart he is

13)I love his smile...

14)I love his scent

Natsume turned it to the next page...

Natsume was about to start reading when he heard a know from the door.

"Who is it?" He said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Natsume, It's me Mikan! I'm just going to ask you something! please open the door" Mikan said, shouting

Natsume quickly hid the notebook inside his pocket.. "Okay" He said, he stood up and went to the door but before he opened it he let out a sigh. When Natsume opened the door he saw Mikan tying her shoe lace. He let out a fake cough, Mikan stood up and smiled at him.

"Hey Natsume" She said, still smiling

"What's your problem? I was doing something important" Natsume said impatiently

"Uhmm.. okay, I was just going to ask you if you saw a small notebook on the floor near my room or something" she said

Natsume smiked and said "What's on that notebook anyway?" he said in a cool voice

Mikan blushed and sweatdropped "you know what? nevermind" she said

She was about to leave when Natsume dragged her inside his room.. Mikan was yelling at him saying things like "hentai! let go of me" or "you maniac pervert" and more. He led her to his couch, Mikan was still yelling but when he reached for his pocket and took out Mikan's notebook... She stared at her notebook and blushed madly.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Natsume said staring deeply into her eyes

"y-yes.. that's m-my notebook... d-did you l-looked at it?" she said nervously

"Yeah I did... you like me?" He said with no emotion..

"Y-yes" Mikan said looking at him

Natsume approached her, kneeled down and looked at her "Mikan... I like you too" Natsume said and he hugged her.  
Mikan's tears were flooding down from her eyes. Natsume Hyuuga, Her crush, her love, loves her too.. Mikan hugged him back "Natsume, please don't leave me. Stay with me forever"... Natsume released her from his hug then looked at her and smiled "Sure thing my love"

Since that day, they have always been together... Never apart. Until they graduated they were still with each other..  
They got married and had 4 children, 2 girls and 2 boys... 'Till the last moment of their lives they still remained with each other, supporting each other through hard times and laughing with each other through the good times...

They lived their lives to the fullest...

THE END:)


End file.
